masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Mass Effect Wiki talk:Manual of Style/General
Multi-Page Articles I checked some of the assignments articles and found a few assignments that have more then one part - the N7: Archeological Dig Site or N7: Wrecked Merchant Freighter assignments. I thought of a way to link between multi-page articles that will be clear - so I took the concept of the Storyline article and tried my best to mimic it (examples below). The code: Will produce: The code: Will produce: --silverstrike 16:03, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::You may want to consider boxing that using a background colour of #666999 to provide visual focus. --DRY 14:40, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :::I did as you suggested and I still see some styling that needs doing - I would appreciate any suggestions you may have. :::There is also a problem in the way the template is being called. It seems that the template do not appreciate line-breaks. So for it to work, the code needs to be: and not the way written above. The only way to fix this is to write the full link while calling the template: :::Another issue is that the default behavior require a link (the first parameter) for the next page - how should I change it? :::#All parameter are optional ( - will only show the previous link). :::#Change the parameter from numrical to name based (instead of ( we can use: ). :::--silverstrike 15:32, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Character articles I noticed the article for Delan (ME2) that has the indicates that the character appears in ME2 as the article name, which serve to separate it from Delan that only appears in the original Mass Effect. In my point of view it separates the wiki (or the minor characters on the wiki) to individual games and make the names somewhat harder to distinguish. I propose the following: *Naming characters based on the location they can be found. Delan (Citadel) or *Naming characters based on their status. Delan (Merchant) This makes the title clearer, in my own opinion, anyway. --silverstrike 21:49, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :The latter would not have helped in this case since both are merchants. The addition of almost any in-episode context information is likely to be brittle. (For example, what if the same character appears in different places in the same episode, or between episodes.) External identifiers like (ME2) suffixes is perhaps slightly less brittle, but suffers from the same problem. All of these mechanisms will likely lead to mis-linking by contributors not familiar with the conventions. I'm not wild about heaps of disambiguation pages in general. I suggest we simply go with and/or ME/ME:2 sections as the default reaction. --DRY 22:09, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::I see the problem you refer to. I just see the (ME2) suffix as out of place, but I suppose there is no other alternative - I withdraw my proposal. --silverstrike 22:30, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::: Note that the suffix can be hidden relatively easily in contexts in which it makes sense using the MediaWiki support for parenthesized suffixes: Delan (ME2) renders as Delan. --DRY 14:37, February 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::There is another solution. The original Delan's name was short for Delanynder. We could move his article there and keep the other Delan as it is, with an if / see tag at the top. --Tullis 15:59, February 14, 2010 (UTC)